mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Wii Wiki
Hello, welcome to the Mario Kart Wii Wiki! This is a collaborative information community about one of the best selling video games out there, ! This sixth installment of the Mario Kart series introduces a wide array of new Characters, Karts, Tracks, Bikes, and MORE! Anyone can help with the business over here, if you're up for the rigorous task. As of , , we've made an outstanding edits on articles. This wiki's main purpose is its Mario Kart Wii pages, but it also has a page for every Mario game, console, and powerup. Our current goal is to make a page for every Mario character. This includes major characters, minor characters, and characters from other franchises that have been in Mario spinoffs. Anyone can help by adding more pages, pictures, or editing already existing pages! News (as of 10/10/15) *New articles made by Kassie Macabre. We have added over 150 pages in the past week. *Yoshi Fan 600 is active again! *JK55556's wikia, the Flipine Fan Customers Wiki, has grown to 58 pages! *There is a new admin, Mario Richardson! *We have a new poll! *JK55556 voted in Yoshi Fan 600's vote tournament, voting Yoshi! Featured Article of the Week Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story is a game in the Super Mario series. It is for the DS. Its prequels are Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. Its sequels are Mario and Luigi: Dream Team and Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam. For more information, go here- http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_and_Luigi:_Bowser's_Inside_Story Need Help? Admins *Ask Kassie Macabre (Lead Admin- holds the most edits. She's pretty much the boss.) *Ask JK55556 (Admin- helps out often with the pages and loves Flipline Studios games a lot. He is good at answering questions.) *Ask Yoshi Fan 600 (Admin- a good contributor who is a fan of Yoshi and the number 600. *Ask BananasAreAnnoying (Admin- just a random guy who somehow got promoted, he hates the Banana Item.) *Ask Mario Richardson ('Admin-' a Mario fan who recently became an admin.) Other *Ask Community Central Wiki if the admins can't help you out. The Rules # Any admin that has been inactive for a month or more will have their adminship taken away. They will get it back if they come back. # Using inappropriate language will result in a one-day ban. If you do it again, the ban will become longer. # No non-Mario related pages should be made. Ask an admin before making one. # If you help out on the wiki every day for a week, you will become an admin. # Admins who have contributed every day for two weeks can become bureaucrats. The same rules of adminship apply to this. # Anyone who recommends this wiki to someone else who joins gets every other privilege available, like being a chat monitor. Wikis created by users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki Some of the wikis may not have many active users or pages. If you help make pages, you are a good contributor. On one of the wikis, someone became an admin two weeks after they joined, so anyone could. Please make these wikis popular! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/FliplineFanCustomers_Wikia (By JK55556) http://worddefinition.wikia.com/wiki/Word_Definition_Wikia (By JK55556) http://marioandmore.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Wikia (By JK55556) http://mariotennis.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Tennis_Wiki (By Bananas Are Annoying) http://stickwargame.wikia.com/wiki/Stick_War_Wiki http://mariokart8.wikia.com/wikia/Mario_Kart_8_Wikia (With Can-Tok MakeAfoomfa) http://yoshi-is-the-best.wikia.com/wikia/Yoshi_is_the_best!_Wikia(By Yoshi Fan 600) Happy Creating! Poll of the Week Who is your favorite Mario boss? Bowser Dimentio Mr. L Fawful Bouldergeist